


Irmãs

by Mione de Avalon (Siremele)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-27
Updated: 2007-01-27
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siremele/pseuds/Mione%20de%20Avalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix e Narcissa são irmãs e se amam, obviamente. Obviamente? Bellatrix foi presa após a queda de Voldemort, Narcissa vive bem com seu marido e com Draco, seu filhinho. Mas o que vai pela cabeça dessas duas? Songfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irmãs

Frio. Escuro. Ouço as vozes daqueles que matei, ouço gritos desesperados. Sei que vou morrer. Não, não quero morrer!

Mas está tudo tão frio, tão doloroso! O ar congela meus pulmões, o chão duro fez com que eu perdesse os sentidos de toda a parte traseira de meu corpo. Encolhida, com medo, provoco eu mesma mais dor ainda em meus membros. É desesperador. Olhar para os lados e não ver nada além de paredes cegas e sujas. Sentir como se eu nunca tivesse valido nada pra ninguém.

Nada.

Ninguém.

Sentir como se eu nunca tivesse sido feliz, de fato, um dia. E a certeza cruel de que nunca mais terei motivos para rir.

Meu peito queima, por dentro. Queima de angústia, de desespero.

Acho que eu preferiria a morte de uma vez.

As vozes me atormentam cada vez mais. Chego a desejar que elas se materializem e me levem para o inferno. Lá não pode ser pior que aqui.

Mas lá no fundo, bem no fundo da minha alma, não é que uma luzinha pálida me resgata das trevas quando me vejo realmente perdida? Não é que há um rosto que me faz sentir um pouco menos dura, seca, fria, morta?

A imagem que sempre me vem é a de suas lágrimas controladas, sua boca apertada levemente de forma tensa, e seus olhos tão azuis e lindos irradiando raiva. Foi assim que a vi pela última vez.

Narcissa, minha querida irmã! Eu sei que você não queria que eu participasse do ataque a Dover, mas foram ordens do Lord! Eu não poderia desobedecê-lo!

A única lembrança que ainda me impede de me entregar ao desespero é a de sua decepção, Cissa. Mas eu não queria que você tivesse sentimentos negativos em relação a mim... você sabe o quanto o Lord é importante!

O tempo aqui não passa. Tentei marcar pelo meu pulso, mas não é possível, meu coração está descompassado, me assusto com minha própria mente toda hora... A comida é pouca e ruim. A cela é pequena. Meus dejetos se encontram pelos cantos do cômodo, quase os toco. Não há como saber nada aqui.

—Você não deveria sentir tanto por mim...

Eu costumo repetir isso para o nada, imaginando você chorando. Seja forte! Você é superior a essa dor, Cissa... você não pode se condenar pelo que me aconteceu...

—Vai ficar tudo bem!— Ninguém ouve meus gritos, nem meu pranto.

Seja superior, como você sempre foi. Educada, elegante, gentil... Capaz de conter seus sentimentos, dominar suas fraquezas. Não. Sem fraquezas. Você sempre esteve acima de tudo e de todos, inabalável.

Não se culpe. Mantenha-se no alto, intocada pelos sentimentos indesejáveis. Misteriosa, determinada... Minha Cissa!

—Tudo bem...

* * *

_Stay low_  
_Soft, dark, and dreamless_  
_Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness_

* * *

Eu tenho medo. Muito medo. Eles virão roubar minha alma a qualquer instante! Eu simplesmente não posso suportar mais!

Meu medo compete com o desejo que eu tenho de que eles venham aliviar minha dor logo. Minha culpa por fazer você sofrer compete com o ódio que eu sinto por você, tão perfeita. Há momentos em que eu não sei se me sinto a salvo ao rememorar sua imagem ou se me sinto ainda mais danada.

—Eu odeio você, Narcissa!— As lágrimas não fazem a dor diminuir, não fazem, não fazem! Só aumentam, só aumentam! Eu quero morrer.

Não...

Minha linda, minha irmã, minha luz... Não... eu não odeio você.

Eu odeio a mim.

Como é que eu posso continuar viva e consciente depois de tudo? Depois de me lembrar da culpa nas primeiras vezes em que traí meu marido? Depois de lembrar de cada decepção que causei àqueles que estavam ao meu redor; amigos, mestres, familiares? Depois de lembrar o quão fui estúpida me deixando prender? Quando não fui capaz de proteger o Lord? Quando fiz você chorar?

Eu continuei a respirar depois de magoar você, eu continuei aqui depois de fazer você me desprezar!

E como isso foi possível? Não pode, é errado!

Decepcionar você foi errado!

Há quanto tempo estou aqui? Sou dependente de você, irmã... Nesse buraco maldito, onde acordo sobressaltada de meus pesadelos, onde me vejo cada vez mais ameaçada, e ao mesmo tempo distante dessas paredes imundas, a única pessoa capaz de me trazer o mínimo de paz é você.

Eu já deveria ter morrido: estou longe de você.

Não, mais uma vez estou me perdendo nos meus pensamentos. Mas é que é tudo tão frio!

Você não me traz alívio. Vejo suas lágrimas e sinto dor ao ver você sofrer. Não é paz, é perturbação. Você me incomoda.

Os trapos que eu visto não me aquecem nem um pouco, por mais que eu me encolha dentro deles.

Acho que o problema é você.

Paraíso ou inferno, não importa: você me transporta para extremos desagradáveis.

Mas eu não posso mudar isso. Você se entranhou dentro de mim. Fundo, bem fundo.

Eu queria poder me libertar. E morrer ou enlouquecer de uma vez, sem tanta dor.

* * *

_I hate me_  
_For breathing without you_  
_I don't want to feel anymore for you_

* * *

Por que dói tanto?

Por que eu tenho que sofrer tanto?

Sim, estou presa. Alguém teve a idéia de que quem mata deve ficar trancado. Mas o pior não é o que está do lado de fora; o que me destrói é o que está dentro de mim. Você.

Por outro lado, acho que eu já teria enlouquecido se não fosse a sua lembrança, não é, minha querida? Dizem que Azkaban torna qualquer um louco, se não o mata. E você é o que me mantém consciente. Sinto dor, mas ainda estou sã. Não é mesmo?

Você está me salvando, mais uma vez.

Então o sofrimento só vem de fora. Não de dentro, não de você.

Narcissa, Narcissa! Minha cara irmã! Narcissa Black, eu amo você... será que ainda não deu pra entender?

Merda. Você não é mais Black. Você nos abandonou, irmãzinha. Como você pode fazer isso? Tomar outro sobrenome, se dar a uma outra família? Você é desprezível.

Narcissa... como é mesmo o nome do desgraçado? Não! Felizardo, pois casou-se com você.

Malfoy... como pude esquecer? É o frio, o frio horrível. Eles me vigiam, e quando eles fazem isso eu não consigo pensar direito. Malfoy... Narcissa Malfoy...

Eu preferia Black.

Eu preferia Black.

Nunca gostei de Lestrange.

Agora eu entendi!

Narcissa, eu não preciso sofrer por você para me manter consciente. Eu tenho meu marido. Eu amo meu marido.

Amo.

Amo tanto que... que... simplesmente amo. Não é por que ele me bate, me trai e tenta fazer com que o Lord olhe apenas para ele que não vou amá-lo.

É isso, posso evocar sua imagem e... dói... Cruciatus dói... Casar contra a minha vontade também dói... Cissa!

Eu ouvi risadas hoje. Tenho certeza que ouvi. Enquanto eu chorava, ao pensar em Rod, eu ouvi.

Cissa!

Será que eu já estou louca?

Cuida de mim, Cissa!

Mas não chore!

Eu vou proteger você!

Eu...

* * *

_Grieving for you_  
_I'm not grieving for you_  
_Nothing real love can't undo_  
_And though I may have lost my way_  
_All paths lead straight to you_

* * *

...vou cuidar de você.

Afinal, você é minha irmã. Minha linda irmã. Perfeita na sua altivez. Minha Cissa.

Você sempre foi adorada pelos nossos pais. Sempre foi ótima em tudo o que fazia. Sempre foi linda, linda e loira. Séria, exigente.

A verdade é que eu sempre invejei você. Reservada, seletiva. Eu quis ser sua amiga, em Hogwarts. Mas você nunca me admitiria no seu meio, você escolhia apenas as melhores garotas para estarem com você.

E eu era uma das piores. Você tinha que escolher os namorados, você tinha todos aos seus pés. E os rejeitava categoricamente. Sempre de cabeça erguida.

Eu sou inferior a você, irmã! Como você pode me amar?

Mas você não me ama.

Você foi ao meu casamento. Tenho certeza de que você zombou de mim. Ao lado do importante, imponente e belíssimo Lucius, você deve ter precisado olhar muito para baixo para enxergar eu e Rodolphus.

E você me abraçou.

E era comentado o quão rápido foi decidido o meu casamento; ficamos menos de um mês como noivos.

Você perguntou se eu queria estar me casando com ele. E parecia interessada na resposta! Eu sei que você não se importava de fato. Mas naquele dia eu quase acreditei que o que acontecia comigo era importante pra você.

Você é tão perfeita!

* * *

_I long to be like you_  
Lie cold in the ground like you

* * *

Cabelinhos platinados como os do pai. Acho que os olhos são meus, e o queixo também. Mas o narizinho também é dele.

Meu rechonchudo bebê dorme tranqüilamente no quarto com varanda decorado nas cores branco, prata e azul.

Meu filho. Fruto de um casamento bem sucedido entre membros de duas famílias influentes e tradicionalíssimas: Black e Malfoy. Eu e Lucius tivemos boa educação e somos jovens e belos. Apesar de estar diretamente envolvido com os feitos de Lord Voldemort, meu marido e eu estamos confiantes de que ele será absolvido. Somos ricos.

Formamos uma família feliz, temos tudo o que a maior parte das pessoas passa a vida inteira buscando.

Minha vida de sucessos distancia eu e você.

Tenho a liberdade, tenho minha família junto a mim, tenho dinheiro. Seu marido nunca foi pobre, mas está preso. Você não teve filhos. Também está confinada em Azkaban.

Sinto sua falta, Bella. Fico me lembrando de quando éramos solteiras e vivíamos sob o mesmo teto. Eu gostava de ver você, de estar com você, de saber como você estava e o que fazia a cada momento. Quando éramos crianças, brincávamos. Brigávamos também, e muito, mas... sinto sua falta.

Hoje vivemos em mundos muito diferentes. Consegui tanta coisa! Mas às vezes sinto que o preço foi você. E me pergunto se não foi caro demais. Queria tanto saber como você está! Mas aqui, no alto do meu palácio de glória e felicidade, eu não tenho como entrar em contato com você de forma alguma.

Queria que as coisas fossem diferentes. Queria poder voltar a ter você!

* * *

_Halo_  
_Blinding wall between us_  
_Melt away and leave us alone again_

* * *

Minha irmã! Amei você como as irmãs se amam. Quis o bem a você, sinceramente. Por mais que eu não tenha conseguido demonstrar muitas vezes o quão você é importante pra mim, eu acredito que você saiba como eu adoro você. E admiro.

E tenho certeza, Bella, que você também me ama. Não é como Andromeda. Ela nunca foi nossa irmã. Ela nunca compartilhou esse sentimento, essa união que existe entre nós duas. Ela nunca foi uma de _nós_.

Às vezes eu me sinto perturbada. Há momentos em que você simplesmente invade meus pensamentos, e só posso resumir esses momentos em 'saudade'. O que sinto por você me machuca.

Seria tão mais fácil se eu pudesse devotar meu amor apenas a quem eu escolhesse! Meu Draco seria um deles, obviamente; é meu filho! Mas temo que você não saiba o que um filho representa para uma mãe, não é? Lucius seria outro; nunca fui apaixonada por ele, mas digo que é um homem digno de ser amado, e ainda mesmo de ter o _meu_ amor.

Você eu não sei se escolheria. Não, eu não escolheria, de fato. O amor enfraquece, e mesmo você estando tão longe já sou ferida o bastante por sua lembrança. Se eu tivesse podido escolher, certamente não a amaria.

Mas eu não tive escolha, como você bem sabe. Você é tão linda e obstinada! Tem palavra, uma vez ligada ao Lord, se tornou fel a ele até o fim, como foi visto. Você é encantadora, física e psicologicamente. Eu realmente não tive como não amar você.

E eu tentei, esteja certa. Não quis me importar com você, ainda não quero. Veja bem, eu poderia estar ocupando minha mente com algo mais produtivo para a minha vida, mas não, passo horas a fio pensando em você, analisando nosso relacionamento, imaginando como você deve estar. Você me persegue. Meu amor por você me persegue.

E infelizmente acredito que continuará a ser assim até o dia de minha morte. Isso se eu não for condenada a pensar em você por toda a eternidade.

* * *

_Humming, haunted somewhere out there  
I believe our love can see us through in death_

* * *

Uma Comensal da Morte. Alguém capaz de torturar um outro ser humano. Alguém capaz de induzir uma pessoa a agir de forma que naturalmente ela não agiria, anulando sua consciência, seu discernimento. Alguém capaz de matar, pura e simplesmente.

Alguém capaz de sorrir enquanto faz isso tudo. De dormir após cometer assassinatos. De entregar a vida para seguir um ideal, de jurar lealdade. Fria, determinada, leal. Essa é você.

Não como eu, medrosa, tímida. Me escondi atrás de uma máscara de petulância a vida inteira para não demonstrar o quão frágil eu sempre fui. Eu não teria a frieza para matar como você. Eu sempre preferi me sentar com outras pessoas frágeis e fingir com elas que éramos todas seguras e determinadas. Nunca fui de ir para a ação.

Quando criança, meu maior desejo era subir em uma árvore frutífera qualquer, como você, Sirius e Andromeda faziam, correr, voar em vassouras, tocar um hipogrifo. Mas o que eu fazia de fato era trazer as frutas com um feitiço, ou pedir que um adulto o fizesse para mim, junto a Regulus; também preferíamos nos manter à distância dos hipogrifos. Voar até ele voava, eu nunca tive coragem para tal. Eu sempre tive medo de me aventurar.

Namorados, para quê? Eu sabia que todos estavam interessados apenas em me ter como um troféu por eu ser uma Black, eu tinha certeza que jamais se interessariam por mim mesma. Por isso os expulsava um a um.

Você não. Bella, você sempre fez o que quis. E nem por isso deixou de ser elegante, de estar bem vestida, de ser linda como você sempre foi! Minha querida irmã... eu nunca fui nem mesmo uma sombra pálida do que você é.

Será que você sabe o quanto eu me importo com você? Dar ouvidos aos meus conselhos, isso você nunca fez. Será que eu sou tão sem importância assim?

Ora, eu vi que você se abalou todas as poucas vezes que eu tentei deixar claro que eu estava preocupada com seu bem-estar, como no seu casamento ou às vésperas do ataque a Dover. Mas será que você realmente ficou abalada?

Acho que não. Você é a fria Comensal da Morte. Você não se abalaria com pequenas afetações de uma irmã. Você estava simplesmente querendo fazer eu me sentir culpada. É isso.

Mas o que você ganharia com essa situação? Então sua frieza não é real? Pelo menos em relação a mim? Será que você na verdade se importa sim com minhas palavras e a farsa está em não me dar ouvidos?

Seja como for, você é boa no que faz. É boa em ser fria, em manipular as próprias emoções, e consequentemente, os sentimentos de quem está ao seu redor. Você é muito boa nisso.

* * *

_I long to be like you  
Lie cold in the ground like you_

* * *

Eu queria estar com você. Ao menos vê-la.

Não me importa que eu não tenha valor para você. Merlin, você está em Azkaban! É o último lugar nesse mundo que você mereceria estar. Bella, Bella... um dia ainda poderemos voltar a ficar juntas, não é?

Um dia eu voltarei a ter você, como sempre foi. Ainda que você não se interesse por mim. Eu preciso estar próxima a você.

Eu acredito que esse dia chegará. Você vai sair daí, e então eu não vou mais precisar me preocupar com você.

Eu me sinto tão patética pensando dessa forma. Eu tenho tudo o que eu poderia desejar, e no entanto continuo pensando em você.

Bellatrix, o que você faz comigo?

Eu estou apenas abalada com a sua prisão, é isso. Pensar que meu Lucius poderia estar metido aí onde você está, que eu poderia não tê-lo, está me fazendo confundir as coisas. Eu não estou preocupada com você, não estou sentindo sua falta.

É apenas uma pequena confusão que eu estou fazendo, é o medo de perder meu marido da mesma forma que alguém— não posso imaginar quem, já que o Lord das Trevas desapareceu e seu marido também está preso— perdeu você.

Pronto, agora posso me voltar às minhas preocupações habituais. Merlin, eu pedi à manicure para não passar esmalte à base de dente de morcego nas minhas unhas! Eu sou alérgica, agora meus dedos estão peludos!

Não tem jeito. Nem mesmo o tempo e o dinheiro que eu gastei para consertar os meus dedos, nem a raiva que eu passei por causa disso puderam tirar você dos meus pensamentos.

 _Eu_ sou a pessoa que sentiu a sua perda. Eu posso tentar me convencer de que eu não me importo com você, mas nunca vai adiantar.

Eu queria estar com você.

E vou estar com você. Nem que seja apenas rapidamente, nem que seja apenas uma olhadinha, eu vou estar com você.

Vou até Azkaban.

* * *

_There's room inside for two and i'm not grieving for you  
I'm coming for you_

* * *

Saio da cama e me apronto da melhor forma possível para um dia comum. Não que esse seja um dia comum, irei ver você, Bella. Levo em torno de uma hora e meia até estar apresentável e tomo café com Lucius. Draco não se senta à grande mesa, embora ele fique muito bem em cadeirinhas para bebês. A babá o alimenta em seu próprio quarto.

Troco palavras corteses e fúteis com meu marido. Não é preciso mais do que isso entre a gente. Aviso que irei visitar você e ele me recomenda cuidado.

Beija-me os lábios secamente antes de ir para o escritório, na própria mansão. E eu vou até o quarto de Draco ver como ele está. Aviso à criada que estarei fora por algumas horas, ignoro os bracinhos estendidos do meu bebê e dou um beijo em sua testa. Crianças fedem e eu estava prestes a sair de casa.

Faço tudo isso pensando em nosso encontro. O tempo de visita em Azkaban é curto. O que eu direi a você? Não, eu não posso imaginar. Ou melhor, posso _apenas_ imaginar, mas ao pensar em verbalizar qualquer dos meus pensamentos, sinto que não conseguirei.

Bella, você não vai me receber bem, eu sei disso. Você não se importa comigo. Então, o que eu poderei dizer a você? Estou indo apenas por que preciso ver você, mas sinto que eu deveria dizer alguma coisa. Mas o quê, o quê?

Aparato no Ministério da Magia, lá é o único lugar do qual pode-se chegar em Azkaban. Vejo que algumas pessoas me dirigem olhares surpresos, acho que tem gente que pensa que os Malfoy estão foragidos. Estúpidos. Bellatrix, você simplesmente não pode reclamar de minha visita. Eu sou a única pessoa que você tem agora.

* * *

_You're not alone_

* * *

Cissa, aqui é tão frio! Hoje meu estômago está ruim. Ontem também. Eu acho. Ou não.

Acho que estou perdendo a noção de tempo.

Aqui é frio, escuro. Estou sozinha. Dói.

Eu quero morrer!

 _Eles_ tornam tudo tão ruim. Eu preferiria que eles me matassem e me fizessem parar de sofrer.

—Cissa! Eu ainda vou cuidar de você. Me espera...

* * *

O Ministério é tão burocrático! Mesmo para mim, Narcissa Malfoy, eles demoram a resolver o que é necessário.

Eu estou indo, Bella. Vou poder ver você.

Você vai falar comigo? Quero ouvir sua voz.

Mesmo que desagrade você, vamos estar juntas.

* * *

_No matter what they told you, you're not alone  
_

* * *

Bella, você ainda tem dúvidas de que eu amo você?

Eu estou chegando. Guiada por um funcionário do Ministério, que me deixará à entrada da prisão, onde serei levada até você por um Dementador.

Eu vou suportar, tenho certeza. Por que quero ver você, quero estar com você.

E você me terá para sempre, Bella, mesmo que um dia alguém mais se importe com você. Acredite.

* * *

_I'll be right beside you forever more_

* * *

Como sempre, estou sentada em um canto pensando em você. Então eu sinto um frio horrível, pior que o habitual, e uma sensação de solidão que eu só sinto quando os dementadores estão perto de mim. A porta da cela se abre. E você entra.

Narcissa! Você veio pra mim! Sinto vontade de chorar, de me aproximar de você, de te abraçar.

Mas eu não posso. Eu não consigo me mover!

—Veio visitar seu marido, Narcissa? Ele não está aqui comigo, apesar de ser a vontade dele. Ele sempre foi louco por mim.

Eu não consigo saudar você de outra forma. Você me olha sem expressão.

Linda!

—E só não está por que visitas íntimas não são permitidas aqui. —eu gargalho, tentando te provocar. E você apenas contrai o nariz, em sua expressão mais característica de nojo.

—Ele não está em Azkaban, Bellatrix. Lucius será absolvido e não vai precisar ficar no lamentável estado em que você e Lestrange se encontram.

Rio-me da sua resposta.

—Além do mais, é óbvio que se ele estivesse aqui ele quereria freqüentar a sua cela. Prostitutas servem para isso, não?

Você parece brilhar, Narcissa. Tão perfeita!

—Você já pode ir embora. Já ocupou muito do meu tempo, eu não quero ver você.

Você finge uma carinha de quem foi injustamente acusada de algo.

—Ora! Vim visitar você, _irmãzinha_. Eu estava com saudades.

Você sabe que isso era tudo o que eu gostaria de ouvir agora, não é? Sem o tom irônico, é claro, mas você fala dessa forma por que sabe que vai me machucar. Você mente para me fazer sofrer.

Como sempre.

Eu queria que você gostasse de mim de verdade. Eu sei que você tem vergonha dos meus atos, que você gostaria que eu sumisse, que você sente prazer em vir me fazer sofrer.

Será que quando eu sair daqui eu vou ter uma chance de ser amada por você? Eu quero tanto acreditar nisso! Quero tanto acreditar que até mesmo agora não é você que me machuca, é essa situação, esse lugar imundo e horrível!

—Eu não sou falsa, não vou mentir. Vá embora, eu sinto falta apenas do Lord e de Rodolphus, não de você.

* * *

_I long to be like you_  
Lie cold in the ground like you  
There's room inside for two and i'm not grieving for you

* * *

Merlin! Eu não pensei que você estivesse dessa forma! Suja, despenteada, enrolada num cobertor fino e cinzento. Abatida. Bella, o que fizeram com você?

Seus olhos estão úmidos. Você já perdeu a sanidade? Eu não posso aceitar isso!

Você me recebe mal, como eu já tinha previsto. E eu não posso simplesmente deixar que você fale o que quer sem ouvir algo desagradável em troca.

Bellatrix, você é forte, forte como eu nunca fui ou serei. Como você consegue raciocinar aqui dentro? A presença dos dementadores é simplesmente insuportável, e você já está aqui há meses e ainda é capaz de conversar normalmente.

Sua cela fede.

Apesar de tudo, você continua linda.

Eu queria ter dito a você que sinto sua falta com sinceridade, mas eu não pude. Eu nunca consegui me aproximar de você, e isso dói. Dói ver o quanto você está acabada, e dói não conseguir fazer nada para amenizar seu sofrimento. Nem mesmo uma palavra de carinho.

Mas eu tenho orgulho de você, por que você está sobrevivendo nesse inferno.

Você manda eu ir embora, e eu ainda não consegui definir com certeza se você quer mesmo isso ou não. Acho que quer. Mas eu não vou. Não agora, não enquanto eu ainda posso estar com você, por que o tempo da visita ainda não terminou.

—Quer notícias do mundo, Bellatrix?

Você parece indiferente.

—Sua cria ainda está viva?

—Sim.

—O Lord deu algum sinal de retornar?

—Não.

Você sorri, como se uma idéia perversa acabasse de passar por sua cabeça.

—Malfoy continua comendo adolescentes trouxas?

Você sabe ser desagradável, minha irmã. Mas eu não quero aceitar seu convite para briga. Tento sorrir de forma agradável.

—Você se importa demais com ele, Bellatrix. Acho que é você que é louca por ele, e é frustrada por que ele nunca quis você, e tem inveja por que ele se casou comigo.

E você ri, uma gargalhada sombria e desdenhosa. Cospe as palavras como se elas amargassem sua boca.

—Ele é um lixo. Trabalhei ao lado dele e sei muito bem do que estou falando. Ele não merece você.

Tenho ímpetos de rir de você, mas me controlo. Bella, você nunca se preocupou comigo, então não finja, maldita! Quando foi que você fez um movimento sequer no sentido de me apoiar, ou me prevenir, ou cuidar de mim de alguma forma? Sua imunda! Como você consegue mentir assim, dessa forma?

Você é boa, sua maldita! Você sabe mentir. Eu não. Tento não demonstrar que me importo com você, mas aqui estou eu, nesse lugar depressivo, perdendo tempo enquanto sinto frio apenas para ver você!

E você consegue dizer de forma tão convincente que se importa com o que acontece comigo!

* * *

_I long to be like you_  
Lie cold in the ground like you  
There's room inside for two and i'm not grieving for you  
I'm coming for you

* * *

O tempo da visita acaba, os dementadores vêm buscar você.

Não a levem, por favor! Eu preciso tanto dela!

Cuspo na sua direção quando você olha para mim.

—Não volte nunca mais! —eu grito.

Mas a verdade é que eu simplesmente adorei a sua visita.

Você se lembrou de mim, Cissa! Você veio me ver!

Eu me arrependo por não ter podido tratá-la bem, mas eu gostei sim de você ter vindo.

Eu tinha até esquecido um pouco da dor e do frio!

Mas agora tudo voltou a ser escuro e doloroso. Pelo menos eu tenho mais algumas lembranças suas para me manter sã dentro desse inferno gelado.

* * *

Meu tempo se esgotou e eu fui retirada da cela. Olho para você para uma despedida, e você me agride.

Meus últimos passos ao lado dos dementadores, rumo à saída de Azkaban, são dados de forma mais leve, eu me sinto um pouco mais tranqüila. Você demonstrou que se preocupa comigo, Bella. Mesmo eu não acreditando nas suas palavras —meu marido é um bom homem, não o traste que você criou na sua cabeça—, fiquei contente de saber que tenho algum valor pra você.

Te amo tanto, minha Bella!

* * *

_And as we lay in silent bliss  
I know you remember me_

**Author's Note:**

> Música: Like you - Evanescence


End file.
